


the end of the road

by Kaschra



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Bad Ending, F/M, Grey Wardens, Hurt, King Alistair, Queen Cousland, The Blight (Dragon Age), The Calling, The Taint, This is my first time posting here I have no clue what tags I should add, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 16:35:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15513978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaschra/pseuds/Kaschra
Summary: Becoming a Grey Warden has its price. After years, the taint finally catches up to her.





	the end of the road

It started with a low, quiet humming in the back of her head, almost unnoticeable if you didn't stand still and listened.

And then she knew.

 

Her mind refused to accept the truth, at first. Every fibre of her being struggled against this realization.

_There is so much I still want to do! I'm not ready yet!_

But the foulness coursing through her veins knew no mercy. It was not something you could bargain with. It was absolute.

 

She didn't know how to tell Alistair. But she didn't need to. As her skin grew paler and her eyes became hollow, there was no way she could hide it from him any longer. When he looked at her that night and their eyes locked, he knew. He probably had already suspected it, as she woke up screaming every night, terrorized by nightmares of darkness, of corrupted hands tearing her flesh to pieces. He was always there to comfort her, but both couldn't bring themselves to address the issue at hand. Saying it out loud... would make it become reality.

Now all he could do was to draw her into his embrace as he sobbed uncontrollably. And she too let her tears flow freely now.

 

The song of the Old Gods. When she had started to hear it for the first time, it sent a shiver down her spine, sent her heart racing in fear of her impending demise. She wanted to tear the skin off her bones to make it stop, the song getting ever louder and harder to ignore with each passing day.

Now it was different. Gentle, almost. A beautiful yet cruel whisper at the edge of her mind, beckoning her down, down into the depths of the earth.

 When it started to drown out all of her thoughts, when it was the only thing she could hear in her mind, when every waking hour became an unending nightmare, her resistance broke.

  _It is time._

 And so, like so many Grey Wardens before her, she went on her journey to meet her end.

Now she was lying somewhere in the seemingly endless Deep Roads, both weapons and body broken, shattered, with dozens of darkspawn corpses strewn across the dirty floor. She had tried to take down as many of these bastards as possible, before she was cut down herself.

 

She was a Grey Warden, and in that moment, while slowly bleeding out on the floor, she hated nothing more than the Deep Roads.

And yet she had come here.

In the end, the song humming in her head had left her no choice.

 

* * *

 

King Alistair slowly opened the letter. His hands trembled so much that even this simple task seemed impossibly difficult. His eyes flew over the few words written on the paper, and he couldn't hold back the tears any longer.

 The message contained only a single sentence.

„ _Commander of the Grey of Ferelden, Faye Cousland-Theirin, has fallen in battle.“_

 


End file.
